True Love
by vintage.fashionista
Summary: They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Yet, somehow what was inevitable at one point was coming to close. Blair desperately wanted her husband back. She needed him now more than ever. Future AU. Chuck/Blair. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: True Love  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Chuck/Blair  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 870  
Spoilers: Anything aired

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or anything to do with it.

Summary: They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Yet, somehow what was inevitable at one point was coming to close. Blair desperately wanted her husband back. She needed him now more than ever. Future AU. Chuck/Blair. Slightly Out Of Character.

Prologue

They had been married for five years, together for ten. It had started in high school, lasted through college, and here they were. It was ending. She could feel it in her heart. Every day he left a little more. They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Yet, somehow what was inevitable at one point was coming to close. It all started with the death of Bart Bass.

Two months ago when he died and left Chuck in charge of Bass Industries something changed. He was no longer the Chuck Blair had married. At first she just told herself it was an adjustment period. His father had died that would change anyone. But as everyday passed he grew further from her. Not just her, but their son, as well.

Blair desperately wanted her husband back. She needed him now more than ever.

Chapter 1

It was almost 3 o'clock in the morning when he walked through the door. Chuck knew this would just start another fight with Blair. He quietly crept through their penthouse. Chuck opened Grant's door and checked on the sleeping one and a half year old. A smile instantly appeared on Chuck's face. Silently, he walked out of the room and into the master bedroom. There was his wife sleeping peacefully. He changed from his work clothes into his silk pajamas and soundlessly crawled into bed. Blair unconsciously shifted towards him in her sleep. He carefully wrapped his arms around her. She let out a soft sound. As he laid there he wondered why he was not home more often. He missed his family and it was completely his fault he was losing them. He vowed then and there to be a better husband and father.

The next morning Blair woke up in the arms of her husband. She was not sure when he came home, but she loved this feeling. She looked at the clock. 6:45 am. Grant would be waking up soon. She knew she should get up but she wanted to cherish this moment. It was rare when this happened. Blair laid back and snuggled closer to Chuck. Chuck slowly stirred awake when he felt Blair move. He gently placed a kiss in the back of her neck and shoulder. Blair turned over and looked her husband in the face.

"Good morning. When did you get home?" Blair asked. Rather than answering right away Chuck kissed Blair. It was an earth shattering kiss. Like a man who had been in the desert for months and just found water. When they finally broke apart, both had to catch their breath.

"Hi. I missed you."

"Chuck, I have been here. You are the one who hasn't. When did you get home? I tried to stay up, but at 1:30 I realized it was pointless."

"Blair, it's not pointless. I was working late. It was almost 3. Why can't we just lay here and catch up."

"Because our son will be up soon. I have to get ready for the day and you have to get ready for work."

With that Blair got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Chuck got up as well. He followed Blair, but stopped when he saw her looking in the mirror with tears running down her face. She looked up and saw him. She asked the question which held the fate of their marriage,

"Is there someone else?"

"What?"

"It is a simple question Chuck. Are you having an affair? Are you sleeping with someone else?"

"B, why are you asking this?"

"Yes or no, Chuck. Are you having sex with another woman?"

"No. Blair, this is absurd. I love you. I haven't been with anyone else while we have been together. You are the one. Why are you asking?"

"Because if there isn't someone else then why are never here? Why do you avoid me? You say you love me, but how am I supposed to believe that? You're never here. Do you realize that this morning is the first time you have touched me in almost two months. So what else am I suppose to assume?" During her entire speech, Blair had started to cry harder. She looked like a mess, eyes blotchy and red.

Before Chuck could respond, little feet came running towards them. "Daddy!" Chuck caught the little boy as he jumped into his father's arms. Grant looked and saw his mother. "Mommy. Why sad?" Grant reached for her.

Blair grabbed her very observant son and held him close. "Honey, mommy and daddy were just talking. I got a little sad, but it's all better now that you're here." It was true. Grant always made Blair feel better. He was what had kept her going these last two months.

"Daddy, sorry." Grant looked between his parents.

"Yes, daddy's sorry for making mommy sad. I promise to not do it again."

"Ok. Hungry." Grant wiggled out of his mother's arms and went running down towards the kitchen. As Blair put on her robe and followed her son, she paused before Chuck, "Don't make promises you can't keep Chuck. It will only hurt him." With that she kept walking leaving Chuck standing alone in the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: True Love  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Chuck/Blair  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,257  
Spoilers: Anything aired

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or anything to do with it.

Summary: They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Yet, somehow what was inevitable at one point was coming to close. Blair desperately wanted her husband back. She needed him now more than ever. Future AU. Chuck/Blair. Slightly Out Of Character.

Chapter 2

Chuck sat in his office thinking about what had happened this morning. He had not known how much he had hurt Blair. Even his son knew. How was he going to fix this? If he didn't figure it out soon he was going to lose the only family he had left. He had to talk to Blair and explain why he had been so distant lately. Chuck stood up straightened his jacket and told his secretary to cancel his appointments for the rest of today and tomorrow. He knew that it was going to take more than two day to work out all of their problems, but he had to start somewhere.

Blair sat at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine when Serena came into the room. Grant and Serena were the two people who were getting her through this time. If it weren't for them she would have gone crazy by now. Putting down the magazine she greeted her best friend, "Hi S."

"Hey B, how are you?" Serena knew that was a loaded question. Blair had been so strong lately, but Serena could tell Blair was starting to lose hope.

"I have no idea. I really have no idea. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Have you talked to Chuck about what is going on?" Serena knew she had to get the couple to talk about their problems or else it would be over. She wasn't sure how Blair would handle that.

"I talked to him this morning. I asked if he was having an affair. He denied it of course. I mean why would he admit it. But for some reason I believe him. I really want it to be true. If only I figure it out. I use to know him so well, but now I feel like I don't know him at all." Blair had tears streaming down her face. She was so tired of crying. She just wanted to go back to before. Back when she was happily married.

"Blair, I know this is hard. But Bart's death really affected Chuck." Before Serena could finish Blair interrupted her.

"I know Serena. God, do I know, but it has been two months. I don't want to put a time limit on his grieving, but him pushing me away is killing me. I need him S. I need him like I need air, especially right now."

Serena gave Blair a look of confusion. Why did Blair need Chuck so much right now? What else was going on? As Serena was about to ask Chuck walked into the room.

"Hello ladies." Chuck could tell he had interrupted something. But saving his marriage was more important than whatever his wife and step-sister were talking about.

Blair was shocked to see her husband standing in their kitchen at 11 am. He was never home at this hour. She was confused by his appearance. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Well, I cancelled my appointments for today and tomorrow. I was hoping we could spend the day together." Chuck realized after her question that maybe she didn't want to be around him. Was it possible he had already pushed her completely away?

Serena could tell that Blair needed a little push to start talking to Chuck. If she didn't than Blair might do something stupid. "That's great. Well, I will get out of your hair so you two can spend some quality time together. Do you want me to take Grant? I would love to spend some time with my godson." Serena was really hope Blair would take her up on her offer. It would be so much easier for Chuck and Blair to talk without a one year old running around.

"No that's not necessary S." Blair knew that if Chuck and she had a fight she wanted to be able to go look at her baby and remember the good times she and Chuck had. "I will call you later."

Serena was somewhat disappointed that Blair didn't let her take Grant, but she wasn't surprised. She knew Grant was really the only hope that the couple would work things out. "Alright, I will talk to you later. Bye Chuck."

"Bye Serena." Chuck was glad to finally be alone with Blair. "Where's Grant?" He needed to know how long he would have to try and start explaining his actions.

"He's napping. He just went down." Blair now wished that she had put him down earlier. She knew it was wrong to not want to be alone with her husband, but she was afraid that she was not going to like whatever he had to say.

Chuck knew he had about two hours before the boy woke up. That would hopefully give him enough time to get Blair to be more open about working on their marriage. Chuck slowly pulled the chair across from Blair and sat down. "I was hoping we could talk."

Hesitantly, Blair said, "Ok." She was praying that he wanted to talk about fixing their marriage and not asking her for a divorce.

Chuck saw the look of fear on Blair's face. He could tell she was concerned about the conversation. "I love you. I always have. I know that I haven't been around the last couple of months, but I want to change that. I want to be a better husband and father. I want our marriage back."

Blair was relieved by Chuck's speech. She wanted that too. She knew it was going to take time, but she was going to fix her marriage if it was the last thing she did. "I want that too Chuck. I love you so much. I have missed you. You need to know that you have hurt me. I know that your father dying was difficult, but you can't push me away. I'm here for you. It's my job as your wife to support you. I will always support you through anything."

Chuck was thrilled that Blair still wanted him. It made him the happiest person in the world. He could not even find the words to express how happy he was. Chuck stood up and went over to his wife. He grabbed her face and brought her lips to his. The kiss held so much passion in it. Neither of them ever wanted to part, but the need for air became too much. When they finally separated both we panting loudly. "I love you so much Blair. More than anything."

Blair just smiled at him. She was finally had hope that this was going to work. "Me too. Listen Chuck, there is something I need to tell you."

Chuck brought her lips back to his and picked her up. After a much shorter and softer kiss, he let her lips go. "It can wait." He started walking to their bedroom.

"No, Chuck it can't. Put me down."

Chuck was completely taken back by her sudden mood change. "What is it? What's so important?"

Blair was nervous. She wasn't sure how he was going to handle her news. "I don't want you to be upset, but there is something you need to know." She was now pacing back and forth trying to find the courage to tell him.

Chuck was starting to get scared by her actions. He had only ever seen her listen nervous once before and that was right before she got her acceptance letter from Yale. "Blair, just tell what it is?"

"I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: True Love  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Chuck/Blair  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 1,098  
Spoilers: Anything aired

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or anything to do with it.

Summary: They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Yet, somehow what was inevitable at one point was coming to close. Blair desperately wanted her husband back. She needed him now more than ever. Future AU. Chuck/Blair. Slightly Out Of Character.

Chapter 3

"What?" Chuck stood there speechless. He wasn't sure he had heard her correctly.

"I'm pregnant." Blair wasn't surprised by his response. It was the same as the one she had when the doctor told her. "We are going to have another baby, Chuck."

Chuck still just stood there letting the news sink in. With everything that had been going on he hadn't even noticed she had any symptoms. But then he had not been home much lately. He had so many questions running through his head. "Are you sure? When did you find out?"

Blair couldn't read his expressions. She couldn't tell if he was happy or upset. Blair was worried this was going to hurt their marriage even more. She was starting to get upset that he wouldn't tell her that he was happy. That was all she wanted. "Yes, I'm sure. I found out a couple days ago. The doctor confirmed it. I have been trying to figure out how to tell you."

The news had finally sunk in. He was going to be a father again. A smile finally spread over his entire face. He was so happy. Chuck knew that with another baby on the way their marriage was going to be fine. He felt that it was actually going to be better than ever.

Blair saw the smile on his face and took that as a good sign. He must have been happy even though he still had yet to say it.

"I'm going to be a father again. Oh god Blair, I can't believe it." Chuck bent down to Blair and gave her one of the most passionate kisses he ever had. "I'm so happy." He bent down picked her up and twirled her around.

Blair let out a small scream of surprise when he started twirling her. "Chuck, Chuck put me down." Chuck gently set Blair back on the ground. "Are you sure it isn't too soon? I mean Grant is barely a year old."

"Of course it isn't too soon. I know we didn't plan this Blair, but this is amazing." Chuck all the sudden wasn't sure if Blair was happy about this baby. "You do want this baby, don't you Blair."

"Yes, Chuck. Of course I want this baby. I already love it. It's just we haven't been exactly close lately Chuck. We've been having a lot of problems. I don't want this baby to seem like the magical solution. We still need to work out so much." It pained Blair to have to ruin the happy moment, but Chuck had to understand the baby was not just going to solve everything that was wrong in their marriage.

"I know that we have a lot to work out, but just for right now can't we just be happy." Chuck did not want to push all of their problems under the rug, but he wanted to share this moment with his wife.

"Ok. But tomorrow" Chuck cut her off by picking her up and placing small kisses up and down her neck. Blair let out a small moan. Chuck walked them to their bedroom and made love to his wife.

Blair lay in bed next to her sleeping husband. This afternoon had seemed like a dream. Chuck and Blair were back to being that perfect couple. Blair knew though that eventually the dream would end. She was no longer the girl in high school who pictured her life a movie. In many ways, she wished that she could just live in her fantasy world. A place where Chuck and Blair were happily married, more in love than ever. They had a beautiful baby boy and another on the way. Everyone was jealous because they wished they could share half of what Chuck and Blair had. However, Blair knew this was only in her head. On the outside they still looked like the perfect Upper East Side couple. On the inside though Blair knew it was not.

"What are you thinking about?"

Blair had been so lost in her lost she hadn't heard Chuck wake up. "Nothing, just how happy I am." Blair knew she shouldn't lie to Chuck, but telling the truth wasn't going to be helpful.

Chuck could tell Blair was hiding something. He knew her better than he knew himself. Chuck always knew when she was up to something. He knew though now was not the time to bring up the fact that she was lying to him. "Ok."

Before they could talk about anything else, they heard Grant through the baby monitor. Blair went to get up and go get her son when Chuck stopped her. "I'll go get him. You get dressed."

Blair watched her husband's retreating back. She lay back down and took some deep breathes. Everything was going to work out. She was Blair Waldorf-Bass. Her life was meant to be perfect. It was going to be perfect if it was the last thing she did. After laying there for a minute, she quickly got up, got dressed, and fixed her hair. By the time she was done, Chuck walked into the room carrying a sleepy Grant with him. When Grant saw his mother, he swiftly perked up. "Mama." He said as he reached for her.

Blair walked over to her two favorite men and lifted Grant from Chuck's arms. "Hi baby. Did you sleep well? I bet your hungry, aren't you?"

Grant nodded his head. With that the three walked to the kitchen. Chuck fixed his son a bottle. After checking the temperature, he handed it to Blair so she could feed their son. Chuck sat down and watched his family. He could not wait until their new baby was here. He was truly over the moon about it but he could tell something was going on with Blair. He was quickly broken out of his thoughts when he heard a cell phone ringing. He knew it wasn't his because he had turned his off when he got home.

Blair stood up and walked over to Chuck. "Here, you finish feeding him. I'll be right back." She walked over to her purse and grabbed her phone. When she saw the number, she could feel the blood rushing out of her head. She looked over at Chuck who was staring at her. "I have to take this. I'll be right back."

Chuck saw her go pale. Who was calling her to give her that reaction? He sat there pondering his questions.

In the other room, Blair answered the phone. "Why are you calling me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Title: True Love  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Chuck/Blair  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 606  
Spoilers: Anything aired

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or anything to do with it.

Summary: They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Yet, somehow what was inevitable at one point was coming to close. Blair desperately wanted her husband back. She needed him now more than ever. Future AU. Chuck/Blair. Slightly Out Of Character.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but I got tired and thought it was a good place to end. The next chapter will be longer and filled with more drama. Also, I know a lot of people have put this story on favorite or alert which means a lot to me, but PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!!! Reviews make me write faster and better. I like to know what you guys like or disliking. It could change where I take the story. A special thanks to lumierediva, GossipGirl16497xoxo, chelle2911, and ClassicBeauty23 for reviewing my story. Anyway, here is the chapter and please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 4

"Why are you calling me?" Blair couldn't believe he had the nerve to call her. Actually, she could. This was Carter Baizen after all.

"Well Blair, I just wanted to find out how are you doing?" Carter still sounded like his smug self.

"After what you did to me, you have no right to be calling me. Let alone asking how I'm doing. Don't ever call me again." Blair angrily hung up the phone. The nerve he had to call her. Blair felt all of the emotions, from a few months ago, coming back to her. She needed to calm down. Carter couldn't do anything to her. She had Chuck, Grant, and a new baby. All of this helped. She took a few deep breathes before going back to her family.

Chuck saw her enter the room. He could tell that whoever was on the phone had shaken her. "Who was on the phone?"

Blair knew to expect him to wonder, but she also knew that there was no way she could tell him. Chuck would go crazy if he knew Carter had called her even though Chuck didn't know everything that happened between her and Carter. "It was no one. So, what do we want to do today?"

Chuck was not pleased that Blair was hiding something from him. Her changing the subject only showed him that whoever it was was something big. "Blair, who was on the phone?" He asked again with some more force behind his words.

Blair knew Chuck wasn't going to leave it alone. She decided on her need to make sure her marriage stayed on track to tell him the truth. "Carter Baizen."

At first, Chuck wasn't sure he heard her right. He looked at her face and knew that she was telling the truth. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. "Why the fuck is he calling you?"

Blair knew Chuck was furious. She also knew he had a right to be. If only he actually knew what Carter had done to her. Blair couldn't tell him though at least not yet. She wasn't sure if their marriage could survive it. "Chuck, it was nothing. I told him not to call me ever again."

This was not the time to talk about Carter, not with Grant sitting there. Of course he wouldn't understand, but he did not see his parents fighting once again. Chuck saw Blair's eyes go to Grant and he understood that they could talk about this later. "We will talk about this later."

Blair was relieved for the break. It would give her time to figure out what to tell Chuck. "So, how about we go to Central Park. Would you like that Grant?"

Grant looked up at his mother when he heard her speaking to him. Up until know he had been focused on playing with his father's tie. "Mama. Park. Go."

Blair understood her son saying he wanted to go to the park. "Yes, you, daddy, and I are all going to go to the park."

Grant looked at his father with a puzzling look. "Dada, work."

Chuck felt guilty for not being home more. His son didn't understand why Chuck was going to be with him. It had been so long since they had spent the day as a family. "Yes, I'm coming. I don't have to work."

A smile broke over Grant's face, as he started clapping excitedly. Chuck and Blair were both pleased by their son's reaction. After gathering all of their belongings, the family was off to spend the day together. A time greatly appreciated by all.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: True Love  
Author: Mic  
Pairings: Chuck/Blair  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 998  
Spoilers: Anything aired

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or anything to do with it.

Summary: They were Chuck and Blair. Blair and Chuck. Yet, somehow what was inevitable at one point was coming to close. Blair desperately wanted her husband back. She needed him now more than ever. Future AU. Chuck/Blair. Slightly Out Of Character.

Chapter 5

Chuck had the most wonderful day with his family, but he couldn't help wonder what was going on with Blair. She had been distant all day. She would flinch or move away whenever he tried to touch her. Chuck had to repeat himself because Blair seemed to be on another planet.

Blair couldn't think straight. Memories of the last time she had seen Carter kept seeping into her mind. Every time Blair would look at Chuck or Grant all she could see was Carter's face. Blair sat down on her and Chuck's bed and thought back to the last time she had seen Carter.

_Blair sat in the Palace bar trying to drink away her problems. Chuck had been working late, drinking, and doing drugs. Blair could not handle it anymore. She got Serena to take Grant for the night so Blair and Chuck could have a romantic night alone. However, Chuck never showed up. So Blair came here because she knew it was one of Chuck's spots. She was hoping that he would eventually come here and she could take him home. _

_Two hours had passed and there was still no sign of Chuck. By this point Blair was having a nice buzz. The truth was Blair was drunk. Blair suddenly felt someone standing behind her. She looked back and saw Carter Baizen. "Carter, what are you doing here?"_

_Carter just stared at Blair. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He also had to remember she wasn't free. She was with Chuck. "I just came for a drink, same as you." Carter took the seat next to her. "It's been a long time, B."_

"_Only my friend's call me, B. I should go." Blair knew that if Chuck came and saw her drunk with Carter, he would get the wrong idea. Maybe Chuck was home now and waiting for her._

"_Stay and have a drink with me. We can catch up. I hear you have a son with Bass." Carter missed Blair. They had dated for a short while in college. It had been when Chuck and Blair were on a mini break. Carter and Blair only last a month before Blair went back to Chuck. For Carter, it had been the best month ever. He missed Blair._

_Blair could see the look in Carter's eye. She loved Chuck. Dating Carter and been a mistake, one that only made Chuck hate Carter more. "I don't think that's a good idea."_

"_Why? Your husband won't mind a drink between two old friends. Plus, he's not here." Carter hoped she stayed. Being in Blair's presence was like nothing else._

"_One drink and then I leave." Blair sat back down and ordered another martini. After she ordered, Blair excused herself to use the restroom. _

_Carter watched Blair walk away. When her drink came, she was still not back. Carter took the small vile out of his pocket, unscrewed the lid, and poured the clear liquid into Blair's drink. _

_Blair walked back towards Carter and was feeling a little wobbly. She sat down and took a sip of her drink. "What did you want to talk about?"_

"_You. Your life. How's Chuck? I heard Big Bad Bart died." Carter just smiled. _

"_God, don't you have any respect for the dead. Chuck's dad died. He's doing as well as can be expected." Blair was get angry. Bart had died a week ago and Chuck was not the same. Blair took another sip to calm herself down. There was no need to cause a scene. That would help anyone._

"_I'm sorry, Blair. I didn't mean disrespect." Carter felt awful seeing Blair get upset. A change of subject was what he needed to calm her down and get her to stay. "You have a son don't you?"_

_Blair smiled thinking about Grant. He was the best part of her life other than Chuck. "Yes, I do. He's wonderful. He looks just like Chuck." _

"_That's unfortunate. He would be even luckier to look like you. You're the most beautiful person in the world." Carter stared at her with intense eyes. _

_Blair blushed. She drank some more of her martini and it suddenly felt like she wasn't in her body anymore. She suddenly got really hot. It felt like the room was on fire. The world was spinning so fast. "I think I need to go. I think I had too much. I'll see you around sometime." She stood up and almost fell down._

_Carter caught her before she fell. "Come on. You need to rest. I'll get you a room and call check." _

_Blair didn't know what was going on at least not enough to protest him taking her up to a room. Once they were up stairs, Carter laid her on the bed and began taking her clothes off. It had been so long since Carter had seen Blair naked. He was overwhelmed. He didn't feel like himself. By now, Blair was completely passed out. Carter continued his exploration of her body. _

_Blair started waking up. She felt like she had been run over by a truck. Blair suddenly realized that she was naked and someone was on top of her. She looked up to see Carter naked and about ready to enter her. "No, please, no. Get off of me." Blair tried to push, but he was too strong from her. _

Chuck walked into the room and saw Blair sitting on their bed crying. He went over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Blair jumped when she felt someone touch her. She was so lost in memories she thought it was Carter. Chuck looked into her eyes and saw a pain he had never seen before or at least never noticed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Blair looked at her husband. He had such a tender look on his face. She had to tell him the truth. If she didn't this secret would tear them apart. "I was raped."


End file.
